


Written Word and Many a Tune

by SimonStardust



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonStardust/pseuds/SimonStardust
Summary: One shot collection inspired by some of my favorite songs.Will contain a lot of KidxLaw, some SanjixZoro and a bit of ShanksxMihawk. Maybe other pairs, too. Anything can happen anytime. ;D





	Written Word and Many a Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Thanks for visiting. ^^
> 
> Let's start with the obvious: I really love listening to music and so far there are quite a handful of songs which inspired me to think up a wide range of different one shots and alternate universes. So... it was just a matter of time until I would start writing that stuff down. ^^
> 
> First song would be "Black Fox" by Heather Dale.  
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDqLvt4LRVs  
> Lyrics: http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Heather_Dale:Black_Fox
> 
> The story itself contains a huntsman Zoro, a fox/Devil Sanji, some magical tentacles, a bit of rape and more porn than I actually had planned to write. x,D
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was cold this morning. Golden mist draped the air and swallowed up almost any sound, leaving only the dull clattering of hooves on forest soil, excited barks and the muffled voices of men. Spring had come to its peak, the hunting season to its end. Today would be the day of the last fox hunt. Until autumn returned and brought with him the long nights again.

As thrilling the event was meant to be though, as unlucky had the hunting party been so far. Too quiet were the woods and too long the distance they already had traveled. At first they had hoped for quarry, then they had prayed for it and now finally they were cursing.

“Even the hounds are getting restless“, a young lad named Usopp complained as he rode next to their Master Huntsman, “We shouldn’t have come here. On a morning silent like this one demons are lurking the forest. Everybody knows! My very own grandfather swears he once encountered the Forsaken One himself and nearly lost his life! …or far **worse**!“

“Quit whining!“, the Master clad in green commanded. If there was one thing Roronoa Zoro hated more than an unsuccessful hunt, then it were lamenting cowards. To make his stance even clearer he added: “Meeting the Devil wouldn’t be all that bad, would it?“

Usopp winced at the sound of the Forsaken One’s name. One simply must not mention it. Never ever! But little he could do against the Master’s boldness.

“For all I know he could at least serve us as decent quarry! If there’s nothing else willing to come by!“

Just as Zoro had closed his mouth, a rustle could be heard coming from the bushes farther down the path. Immediately he raised his arm up into the sky to make the whole field stop behind him. Then they held still altogether and waited. Not even the hounds or horses dared to make one single sound.

There! Another rustle.

Finally a small, four-legged figure emerged from the green. It jumped onto the pathway right in front of Zoro, then stared at him with red, accusing eyes. It was a fox like none of them had ever seen before; pitch black his coat, adamant his posture. Clearly he seemed well prepared for an upcoming race.

The first one to regain his voice was Usopp.

“T-tally ho“, he stammered, his gaze still locked onto the fox dumbfounded.

It was not long until the other men shook off their paralysis.

“Tally ho!“, they repeated, each one louder than their predecessor in order to claim first sight of the quarry their own.

For the fox it was the clear signal to bare his teeth into a grin - wait, do foxes actually grin? - to wave his bushy tail and to turn on his heels. Just for darting off into the greenery again like a whirlwind.

It was the moment they all had anticipated - hounds and men alike. Not even awaiting another signal from their Master they broke out into the adrenaline rushed chase, which sent flocks of foam flying from the horses’ muzzles. Too long they had been roaming the forest without success, now it was time for action.

Getting hold of the black fox was not all that easy though. Quickly he ran out of sight, hid in the undergrowth, mislead the angrily growling hounds and then again appeared on top of a hill, facing his pursuers with a still majestic stance. He almost made it seem as if it was his game and not theirs, but none of the huntsmen cared too much about it (except maybe for Usopp, whose only driving force to ride along with the others was group pressure). After all it was just a fox. A small, inferior creature.

But was he?

Out onto the fields their hunt led them and now the fox made sure to show off his real speed. Not even the fastest hound stood a chance against him and it did not only anger the pack.

“To the river! He’s running to the river! Let’s corner him!“, Zoro yelled with a furious grin written all over his face. There was no way he would let the last quarry of the season, a fox of this calibre escape.

But what did they have to behold as they came to stop abruptly at the water’s edge?

The fox jumped directly into the rapid stream, crossing it with no visual effort. He arrived at the other side, shook the water off his pelt and finally turned elegantly to face the baffled huntsmen, teeth and eyes shining like those of a jester.

“Well, well, well…“, it was a voice unlike any other, droning between the trees, “Aren’t you a lucky bunch? Tell me: Was the chase to your satisfaction?“

By now even the slowest had realized that it was the fox laughing at them. The hounds crouched backwards with pinched tails, the horses flinched nervously and Usopp crossed himself three times, before whispering a hurried prayer.

On the other side of the river the fox continued: “How about we turn the tables now and let _me_ have some fun for a change? After all…“

Black smoke started to form at the foxes feet.

“…I am still in requirement…”

The smoke grew denser, until it completely engulfed the small figure.

“…for my pay…“

Terrified the men had to watch something inside the brooding and blazing cloud of smoke beginning to form. It grew taller and human shaped, it sprouted a fair, cocky hairstyle with one of its red eyes covered, then a short goatee followed suit. Finally, as the foul magic had disappeared, a man all dressed up fancy in black stood at the riverbank. Who, with a crooked smile, ended his sentence.

“…Roronoa _Mosshead_ Zoro.“

Zoro tensed up at the sound of his name. Unlike his comrades it was not fear he displayed on his face but raw anger.

“How dare you!“, he shouted while behind him the whole field decided to slowly retreat, “I don’t owe you anything, fox boy!“

“Oh, but I do think so“, the man replied, “Wasn’t it you after all calling upon me to be your quarry in these forsaken woods, whose soil you besmirched again and again with innocent blood through all those years?“

“It’s the **Forsaken One**!“, Usopp cried in a moment of horrid recognition and quickly did his best to make his horse turn around and flee back to where they came from. With him some of the more smart hounds.

Meanwhile the man dressed in black went on with his speech.

“My part of the deal is done, Zoro. Now it’s time to fulfill yours.“

“Try me!“

Not the least scared Zoro drew his sabre. He did not care about some unexplainable magic going on and surely he would not give in to mere talk. All he knew was that this man somehow was responsible for the last hunt of the season being a failure.

“As you wish!“

Still grinning the man leaped forward, crossing the river with one single jump, during which he transformed back into his fox form. A sight which almost frightened to death huntsmen, hounds and horses alike and caused them to run for their lives at last.

“Wait! Come back! He’s just an impostor! How should…? WHOA! STOP IT, YOU STUPID HACK!“

Of course Zoro longed for confrontation. He was no coward like the others and certainly would defend his pride at any time given. But all of that did not automatically make his old, loyal gelding fear-proof.

At full speed the horse darted off after the others and back into the forest. A still cursing Zoro on its back and the black fox hard on its heels. This dark force, it was so terrifying - flight the only reasonable option. Any shouted command did not matter the least as the rider in the saddle seemed to have gone insane. He wanted to stop! No way this would be happening right now. Instead the horse dashed even faster through the greenery, slowly getting ahead of the fox. A conveniently placed branch then finally helped removing the weight from its back and made a lucky escape possible.

Zoro on the other hand was not amused at all when he found himself knocked off horseback and flying through the air. He made sure not to hit the ground too hard, then in one swift motion came to stand on his feet with drawn sabre.

Breathing heavily he viewed his surroundings. Wary eyes recognised a dark forest clearing covered in moss and the most ancient of all trees lining up next to each other. Silence filled this place. There was no fox around. Instead an uncanny energy - maybe magic - pulsed through the ground as if the forest had grown a malicious, giant heart.

“Are you lost, little huntsman?“

Again it was the voice which seemed to come from everywhere at once, and it made Zoro spin around in anger while trying to find its owner.

“I am **not**!“

To be fair his hounds would tell a completely different story about how they always had to lead their Master home after a trip through the woods, but the voice seemed to know anyway.

“You love to deny the obvious, don’t you?“

A movement from across the clearing made Zoro turn around once more, aggressively baring his teeth. He hated being played with and he hated mere stories becoming reality. Magic had never been something he believed in.

“You can’t exist!“, he boldly declared as the man clad in black reappeared from between some bushes.

“There. You’re doing it again“, the latter smiled, slowly but steadily coming closer, “You can clearly see me, but yet you refuse to believe your eyes.“

“Eyes can be tricked! But not the blade!“

That said Zoro jumped forward. He had waited for an opportunity like this one. He would make his opponent bleed. And if it bleeds - so the saying - then it probably is killable, too.

“Take that, impostor!“

The sabre swished through the air, splitting it in half where the smug face of the man had been just one second ago. With the swiftness of a fox he had evaded the attack, now standing two feet away from Zoro. Unscathed.

Realising how ineffective his attack had been, Zoro’s rage flared up even brighter. Again he leapt at the man. Again to no avail.

Then on the third try he finally felt the satisfying resistance of flesh being cut at the tip of his blade. A wide grin flashed across his face as he completed the swipe. In the end he had proven the man to be vincible just like any other.

Or so he thought until the sabre was suddenly torn out of his hand, but kept floating in midair.

_Just… how?_

His confused and even more furious gaze wandered onto the man in front of him. There was no smug grin anymore. It had been replaced by a sinister mask of resentment and it was obvious that he had getting sliced in the arm not taken too well. Even though the injury seemed to have closed all by itself without a single drop of blood spilled.

“ **This** you will regret!“, he hissed, curling the fingers of one hand into a conjuring gesture, “It’s about time I get my payment!“

“Stop babbling! Bring it on!“

Still there was no fear in Zoro’s voice. Only ever growing anger while he bared his teeth into a reckless grin. There was no way this snip of a man would stand a chance against his raw strength.

Or was there?

The next thing he knew was a strong grip tightening around all four of his limbs and the same force squeezing the air out of his lungs, eliciting a surprised huff from him. The ground under his feet was gone, he was hovering in midair next to his sabre and unable to move an inch. Along his skin crept translucent, dark energy like stalks emerging from the evil forest heart.

“You have a nice voice“, in front of Zoro the fox man had regained his crooked smile, whilst closing in on his quarry, “Let’s see if you can maintain it all the way I’m eager to go with you.“

“YOU! Just WHO are you?“

Anger had been replaced by madness as Zoro desperately tried to break free from his restraints. The man dressed in black seemed unimpressed though and simply responded with a quiet laugh.

“I thought it was obvious by now, silly seaweed.“

The man’s face came even closer, until Zoro could feel the warm breath on his skin. He shivered. Then looked at him with a stoic expression. How on earth was it possible that glowing red eyes combined with stupid curly brows had such an immobilising effect on him?

“You were the one calling upon me, remember?“, the voice dripped into his ear like honey, “Many do fear my name. Unlike you. They named me the Forsaken One. You called me Devil.“

Two strong hands squeezed Zoro’s shoulders, then the final words were spoken.

“And the Devil I am. Known by many names, but call me Sanji.“

The answer did not take Zoro any three seconds.

“Idiot fox.“

“ _What?_ “

“Goofy brows. Suits you way better. If you wanted for someone playing those stupid games with you, you should’ve chosen anyone but me.“

The Devil did not move. Too baffled was he because of the bold response.

Finally he simply said: “Fernhead.“

Accompanied his reaction was by his left leg now pressing eagerly against Zoro’s crotch. The sudden sensation made Zoro tense up as he felt his blood rushing to where Sanji teased him with slight rubbing.

“S-stop that, fiend!“

He hated to be completely at the Devil’s mercy and he despised his own helplessness. What angered him most though was his body’s useless reaction.

“I haven’t even fully started yet“, Sanji grinned and waved a subtle command at the shadow stalks restraining Zoro. Immediately they began to split their ends, each of the new sprouts creeping along Zoro’s skin, finding its way underneath vest, shirt and breeches alike. Again it made him shiver, but he was not inclined to let the arousal show, which pulsed through his veins. Instead he gritted his teeth and with all his strength tried to break free from the shadows’ eerie grip.

“Squirm all the way you want. It makes you look even more delicious.“

Warm and moist a tongue lashed against his neck.

“N-no!“

Zoro’s voice sounded surprisingly hoarse this time and - shame on him - there was no way of denying left: The heat radiating from the hungry body next to him made him want to **go on**. Whatever that meant.

As the stalks decided to tear apart his clothing all at once, he barely winced. It was this very moment when he decided to accept his fate. If he could not escape the inevitable then he might as well let it happen with dignity.

“What now? Don’t tell me you’re hesitating.“

Demanding eyes pierced Sanji who had taken a step back to enjoy the view.

It sure was nice to see Zoro fully exposed, his well developed muscles wrapped in slithering shadows and the only article of clothing on him his boots. Wide spread legs shivered underneath the misty morning air, presenting the needy erection between them, which directly pointed at Sanji.

“And I thought you were better at self-control”, he chuckled, “Losing yourself at the mere touch of my magic… that’s so unlike you.“

“You don’t even know me!“, Zoro huffed in return.

Indeed the stalks had started to tease him with feathery touches. Here and there. They managed to find even the tiniest sensitive spot on him, making it hard for him to maintain eye contact with the Devil, while chills were burning his skin from the inside out.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.“

Sanji came closer again, until his knees touched Zoro’s shins. He fumbled about with his trousers, sporting an almost gentle smile, and meanwhile continued: “I watched every single one of your moves ever since you started hunting in these woods. I saw you slaying hare and deer just for fun. I witnessed the killing of hundreds of foxes, which soon had become your speciality. I know of your determination bordering stupidity, I know that you’re a tough guy without any sense of direction, I know of the monster you are during a fight.“

He had gotten rid of his trousers; somehow they had vanished into thin air, leaving Zoro at the sight of a half hard cock.

“And to be honest: I was waiting for this day when I finally would get the chance to lay my hands on you. Being what I am it is my duty to punish those who sin. But I only may do so after their death or when they are stupid enough to call upon my name.“

He came closer between Zoro’s legs, but not too close.

“Thanks for that by the way, my gallant huntsman.“

Just standing there he looked down at Zoro.

Who was a mess already despite his stoic expression. The shadow magic’s merciless rubbing and teasing being the cause of it. Demanding touches that felt like warm water had come to life on his skin made him pant uncontrollably and flushed his cheeks in sinful red. There were stalks pinching his way too sensitive lips, there were stalks almost devouring his nipples, turning them painfully hard in the process, and there were stalks creeping farther down on their mission to explore his insides.

Although untouched Zoro’s dick was drooling with pre-cum. It longed for the attention which it would never get. Zoro had very well understood what this punishment was about and long since given up the illusion it could be different.

Suddenly the Devil was over him. He leaned in on him, confident that the shadows would support both their weight. Again he smiled gently at Zoro, a mere inch away from his face, then lifted a hand to caress the green hair with unnaturally long nails.

Zoro could not help it but groan. The stalks intruding his backside had started to squirm in excitement, slowly but steadily preparing him for what was about to come. Also the sensation of heated skin on heated skin made the tension even more unbearable. Need pulsated between his legs like an itch he was unable to scratch. He wanted this to end. Preferably sooner than later.

“Just fuckin’ **DO** something!“

He glared at the Devil, frustration written all over his face.

The only answer he got was a tilted head and one finger that traced down his jawline until it reached his lower lip. There it resided for a few moments, finally warm breath grazed his left cheek.

“Lucky you that I have a soft spot not only for your impatience, but also your body.“

The hand disappeared from his face, reaching farther down. Some shifting noises could be heard, then Zoro felt the Devil’s now fully erect dick pressing against his entrance.

With a growl full of bottled up anger Zoro closed his eyes. No matter what happened to him, he would definitely not give up on his pride. Not the faintest whining would leave his lips.

“Brace yourself“, Sanji purred, before he shoved his member into the tightness eagerly awaiting him. Wriggling and winding shadows had completely covered Zoro’s inner walls like a mucous second skin, thus making the whole act easier, almost painless.

It made Sanji sigh in bliss as the warmth welcomed him, while Zoro on the other hand remained silent. Being stuffed like that sent an unfamiliar shiver down his spine, only resulting in his desire for sweet release growing even more.

The stalks tightened their grip around Zoro’s legs and lifted his lower body up. They bent him at the Devil’s will and although he tried to fight it, he ended up in a quite delicate position.

He only dared one look.

Enough to tell him that the unpleasant promise of shooting his load in his own face was greatly at hand. Even more so because the shadows would not let him move one inch.

“That’s much better now“, Sanji moaned, “Damn it! You’re so tight it hurts!“

That said he started fucking Zoro.

He pushed fast and he pushed deep. Knowing he would probably not last long after stalling so successfully he worked hard towards the goal ahead - stimulating Zoro’s sweetest spot over and over again in order to make him come just by that.

Usually Zoro was not the one to lose control. Hearing Sanji groan with every jolt of pleasure was too much for his tingling body though. He was at his limits. No one and nothing could stop what overwhelmed him with Sanji’s next thrust.

“Shit!“

Through gritted teeth the hiss sputtered uncontrollably out of him just like his cum did. Warm and sticky it sprinkled his face, which was a grimace somewhere in between delight and disgust. It hit his cheek, his chin, some spot close to the right eye and his lips. Bad enough that he had to take it in his face from himself, but now he had to taste his own salty load, too. It was awful. And it did not get any better. Even as the main stream had died down, there was still enough jizz left to slowly drip from his penis.

Meanwhile Sanji was covered in sweat and still moving. The sight of Zoro cumming onto himself was enthralling to him and made him grin widely. Half of the punishment was executed. Only one thing left to do now.

“Oh no, you won’t!“, Zoro growled, clamping down on Sanji’s dick. Whatever the Devil needed to pull out for - Zoro was sure about not wanting to experience it.

“What the-? NO!“

Sanji’s grip on Zoro’s legs grew tighter as he desperately tried to free himself on time. He could feel his own orgasm drawing nearer and actually he had planned to also shoot in his victim’s face.

“Let me go, you-! Ah!“

Under spasms and moans pleasure started to flow out of Sanji, filling up Zoro’s insides with liquid warmth. At the last moment though the squirming stalks did their part in setting Sanji free and pushed out the still spraying cock. The rest of the cum now freely splashed out onto Zoro’s ass and balls, one small trickle finding its way all the way down his dick. Where it mixed with the residue of Zoro’s own semen and finished its journey as huge drop on one corner of his mouth.

Panting violently Sanji withdrew from his quarry. He was somewhat shocked about the resistance he had experienced. It was not usual since most people feared him more than death and would not even dare to think one rebellious thought in his presence.

“Now release me at once“, Zoro’s deep voice requested.

“You…?“

Sanji’s eyes widened even more. The huntsman could not be unaffected by all he had done to him, could he?

“I’ve provided your payment and I’ve learned my lesson. Now release me, idiot fox.“

Calm. Not even angry anymore.

Sanji took one step back, lifted his right hand and commanded the shadows to retreat. Gently they brought Zoro back onto his feet, while next to him his sabre came down with a soft thud.

He picked it up but lacking a sheath after having all his clothes ripped off he decided to simply hold it with one hand.

Finally they both just stood there, looking at each other with caution. Despite being half naked, messed up and dirty a mutual feeling of respect breezed through the morning air. It only lasted a few moments, but was enough to settle everything what was left between them.

“Farewell then, mosshead. Good luck finding your way home.“

A flick of fingers, a swirl of dark magic and in a stealthy run the fox had escaped again.

Zoro watched the last fuzz of black fur disappear, then a grin formed on his face, while wiping away stains of cum.

No, he would never ever again hunt down a fox for the sole purpose of enjoyment. Not one but this one with a name he could call upon. The one who would satisfy all his needs.


End file.
